Sirius’ List for his Perfect Soul Mate
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Short SiriusRemus fic. Sirius and Remus think up a list for Sirius' standards.


* * *

**Sirius' List for his Perfect Soul Mate**

Sirius Black stormed into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the first years that leapt aside, staring fearfully at the seething teen.

The sixteen year-old self-named Sex God, fell onto the plush red couch, huffing. Across from him, curled up in the over stuffed armchair, Remus Lupin looked up from his book, amused amber eyes falling onto the dark haired teen.

"How was your date?"

Sirius moaned dramatically, throwing his hands into the air. "It was horrible! Really, Mooney, I don't know why I try. From now on, I will date no one!"

The werewolf teen rolled his eyes at the dramatic air of his friend. "It couldn't possibly be that bad, what happened?"

"It was horrible! First, she doesn't turn up on time, then she goes on about some crap about I don't even know! Then to make it all better she bit my lip, _hard_, when we kissed and thought it was sexy." He stopped to shake his head at the idiocy of his date.

Remus smiled in sympathy, setting aside his book. "You've been having bad luck so far, huh?"

"Yes!" Sirius cried. "Nobody I find is good enough; they're all just great big flops."

Remus tapped his chin, thinking about his friend's dilemma. "Maybe you just aren't finding anyone who fits your standards."

"Huh?" Sirius asked, sitting up so he faced the smaller teen.

"Your standards, you aren't finding anyone to fit them."

Sirius thought about this and nodded. "Makes sense, except I never really thought about my standards."

Mooney reached over and grabbed a piece of parchment from the table and a muggle pencil Lily had leant him for quick note taking.

"Well we'll just have to make a list." He declared, settling back and using his book for a surface. "So what do your standards involve?"

Sirius lay back, stretching out his body so his feet hung over the end and tucked his folded arms under his head. Remus blushed lightly when he thought about how sexy Sirius looked, but hid it behind his book.

"Well obviously they have to be attractive."

Remus rolled his eyes and reminded himself he had to stop, otherwise he got killer headaches. "Ok." He scribbled it down.

_1. Attractive_

"They have to have cute traits." Sirius added.

"Like what?" Remus asked.

Sirius thought about it. "Like how you always crinkle your nose when you're concentrating hard, or when he you get that dreamy look when you're thinking about something."

Remus' cheeks heated by and he quickly scribbled it down.

_2. Cute traits_

Sirius stared up at the ceiling, his brow furring in concentration. "They have to have the same humor as me, like you do."

"Mmm."

_3. Same humor_

"And we have to be good friends, you know, even if we break up we still have to be good friends."

_4. Good friends (even if they break up)_

"Oh and they have to like dogs, that's important."

_5. Must like dogs_

"They have to be smart, but not overly smart 'I know everything'. Smart like you smart."

_6. Smart but not overly smart_

"They must like and get along with my friends."

_7. Must like friends_

"They can't be overly clingy."

_8. Can't be overly clingy_

"They have to respect space but can't keep secrets, or to themselves too much."

_9. Respect space, but can't be distant or too secretive. _

"Has to like Quidditch on some level."

_10. Must like Quidditch on some level_

"Has to have soft hair, like yours when you wash it with that berry shampoo."

_11. Soft hair_

"Unusual eyes, like how yours are that amber."

_12. Stand out eyes_

"They must be loyal."

_13. Loyal_

Sirius shrugged. "I guess that's it." He turned to face Remus. "Think anyone will live up to this list?"

"Maybe." Remus stifled a yawn. "I'm sure there's someone out there just like this."

Sirius nodded and grinned. "Ah well, if there's no one like that, we could just get together." And with that he jumped off the couch and hugged Remus. "Night, my little Wolf."

Remus' face was bright red and he didn't move as Sirius bounded up stairs, back into his normal Sirius mood. Shaking any thought of Sirius and him out of his head, Remus stuck the page in between his books and headed upstairs.

* * *

James stumbled into the common room, stuffing his invisibility cloak into his bag as he made his way to the couch. It was nearly midnight and everyone was in bed, the dying embers giving him some light. 

He saw Mooney's books on the table, stacked neatly. A piece of parchment stuck out between two, and curiously, James pulled it out, sitting down the read.

"Lumos." He whispered and his wand lit up.

_Sirius' List for his Perfect Soul Mate_

No mistaking Remus' neat writing. James read the list twice and smirked.

"So Siri finally realized he likes Remmy?"

Shaking his head in amusement James picked up the discarded pencil and wrote down the bottom:

_Remus J Lupin. _

Smirking at his finished work, he tucked the parchment back into place and made his way upstairs, humming to himself.

"Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know, short, not so fluffy, not so sense making, but I appreciate any comments. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


End file.
